Lady of the Earth 2: A Family Reunion
by Namine778
Summary: Sequel to Lady of the Earth. A new beginning has started for the Tashio Family. InuYasha has resolved his differences with Kagome and Sesshomaru. As life moves on there are new threats, challenges, and family coming into the picture. KagSess!


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in anyway.**

**Lady of the Earth 2: A Family Reunion**

A tall dark figure moved throughout a dark room. It had a huge circled table like thing I the middle of the room. Parallel to the thing was a huge throne; the dark figure walked the throne with an angry scowl on. His bright yellow eyes lit the room. He picked a small scroll from the large throne and read in intently. He growled in anger and through it against the wall. He walked to the table like think and looked into it. It was like a small pond with a smoke screen around it. He looked into the clear blue reflection and his dark voice bellowed throughout the dark room.

"Great Reflecting Pool, show me the Lady of the Earth and her family."

Suddenly the clear water of the pond darkened and in the middle it cleared. A vision of a beautiful raven-haired miko/inu youkai became visible on the service. She was walking up to a throne and sat directly on it next a silver hair inuyoukai. The dark figure growled in disgusted and slammed his fist into the pond. He then walked to the throne and sat on it. He sat there for a few minutes contemplating on the issues at hand. Soon a wide evil smirk appeared on his face and he looked toward his door.

"Sora!" he called and a young woman with light blonde hair walked in. She was wearing a white dress with a silver belt around her waist. The dress had long sleeves and went down to her ankles. She had her eyes closed, but soon opened them to reveal light silver eyes. She walked to the throne and bowed to the man.

"Yes milord." she asked.

"I want you to visit earth and watch over a certain person." he stated. Sora looked at him with confusion, but it soon disappeared. "Lady Kagome of Earth."

"Has she finally realized her title?" she asked. The man nodded and Sora bowed. "I saw tag her milord, is there anything else you wish of me?"

"That is all I request of Sora, you shall go now." he said and shooed her off with a flick of the wrist.

"Yes Lord Nimbus." she said in a stoic voice and in a blink of an eye she was gone. Lord Nimbus then started to laugh evilly.

"This should prove interesting."

**::The Western Lands::**

"Help us!!!" yelled a teenaged kitsune and teenaged girl. They were holding each other's hand and running away from a huge insect youkai. It was a massive youkai that no one has seen before. It is a red color with red eyes to match. It had gigantic wings and two large antennas that produced lightening. It shot the lightening at them, but luckily the young kitsune helped them both dodge it.

"BROTHER!" yelled the little girl. She yelped in fear and pulled her said brother away from another attack.

"Thanks little sister." he said and used one of his tricks to elude the insect. The youkai roared in anger and then pain. Suddenly and white flash appeared in front of the two children. The kitsune took a guard in front of the human girl and growled.

"Shippo, what have I told you about annoying other youkai." said a very handsome man in a white kimono.

"Otuo-san! I didn't annoy anything!" Shippo argued and puffed out his chest to look more threatening. "Toga did it!"

"Shippo!" yelled a young ookami youkai running into the clearing. "This wasn't my fault ya fox-face!"

"Toga, go home." the inuyoukai ordered him. Toga bowed to him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, tell Lady Kagome my father said hello." he asked and ran home. Sesshomaru nodded and sighed. He then looked toward the little girl and smiled.

"Rin, Shippo, your mother is expecting us home for lunch right now." he said and picked them both up. Shippo groaned in annoyance.

"Otuo-san, did mommy cook the meal?" Rin asked with hope.

"Yes Rin, Kagome did cook lunch." he stated with a small smile. A large cloud started to form under them and all three took to the skies. In a matter of seconds they were at a large castle. They landed right in the courtyard and Sesshomaru let down the children. Soon a toad youkai with a staff ran up to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he squawked and bowed. "Lady Kagome is waiting in the dinning room for you all. Lunch is ready."

"Jaken, take the pups to wash up for lunch." Sesshomaru ordered and disappeared into the castle. He walked down two corridors and stopped at a door with a large inuyoukai in its true for on it. He pushed the doors open and was quickly nailed in the face with a plastic container.

"SESSHOMARU!" yelled a very anger female inuyoukai with midnight black hair with dark blue and silver streaks in her hair. This time Sesshomaru was knocked off his feet by the unsuspecting blow and landed on his back. Soon a laugh was heard.

"Man bro, you can't even dodge a plastic container!" laughed an inu hanyou wearing a red fire-rat robe. Suddenly a staff collided with his head and he was knocked out.

"InuYasha, shut up." said a houshi in dark purple robes. Next to him was a young woman with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes that held amusement. He then turned to the taijiya and smiled. "Sango, my love, you are looking lovely today."

"Shut up Miroku." she said and slapped him for rubbing a personal area. "Keep your hands to yourself ya pervert!"

"All of you shut up!" yelled the angry female inuyoukai. All eyes fell on her as Sesshomaru stood up. He walked over to the table and sat at the head of it. He sighed and turned to the door as a young looking female inu hanyou ran in.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said and bowed in forgiveness. "My training session ran late. Those new cadets are slow." she said and sat next to the female inuyoukai. She then turned to her. "It smells awesome Kags!"

"Thanks Nami, it was my pleasure." she said with a smile and shot a death glare to Sesshomaru. "Why were you late honey?"

"Prince Toga got them into trouble, as Shippo says. Also Koga says hello, at least that's what his son said." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome sighed. Just then Rin and Shippo ran in and took their seats.

"Well, I say we shouldn't let this food go to waste, so let's eat!" Kagome announced and everyone started to eat. Suddenly there was a huge explosion that shook the castle.

"What the heck!?" yelled InuYasha. He stood quickly and gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt. He turned to the others and they stood also.

"Miroku, Sango, can you watch Rin and Shippo?" Kagome asked as she held her sword. They both nodded and took Shippo and Rin to their rooms. The others ran out of the dinning room to the courtyard. They stopped in the courtyard and stared in 'aw'. In the middle was a huge blue sphere. A weird aura started to leak off of it. Sesshomaru growled and pushed Kagome behind him. Suddenly the sphere disappeared and right there were 8 different youkai. (A/N: I know Pluto is no longer a planet, but I wanted to use it as a planet. Sorry to all you scientist.)

One of them walked up to the others and smiled. She looked just like Kagome, but she was a neko youkai and hair red hair instead of black. She had gold and brow streaks in it and a slim figure. Her hair was pulled back and she wore an unusual outfit. She wore an orange tub top and black tight shorts. They were suspenders the joined to the back of the shorts. A red tail wrapped around her waist. She wore knee high boot that were black. She waved at the others.

"Salve! Kagome est?" she asked. (A/N: Salve is a Latin word for hello. Est is 'is'.) The others stared at her with confusion. The woman looked back at them with curiosity and clapped her hands. She took the bracelet on her wrist and pressed the yellow pendent button. "Gomen Kagome-chan!"

"You know me?" Kagome asked with shock. The woman smiled at her and walked closer to her.

"Of course silly! I am you twin sister after all!" she stated and the others looked shocked.

"Twin?" Kagome asked with a dumbfounded look. The woman nodded.

"I am Kiki! Lady of Venus!" she stated and hugged Kagome. "Come meet your other brothers and sisters." Soon the other youkais walked over. "Presenting! The other Lords and Ladies of the Solar System!"

"Hey little sis! I'm Lord Nathaniel of Mercury." said a handsome looking water youkai. He had dark blue hair and was wearing some baggy pants and a blue shirt that had the H2O symbol on it. He had on a pair of blue and white shoes on. He was tall and had a lean build. He also had dark blue eyes. He was wearing a necklace with a blue pendent on the end of it.

"Sup Kags! Name's Marcus, Lord of Saturn." said a tall wind youkai. He had short white hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing leather pants than weren't tight and a light green shirt. He had a long earring that had a light green pendant on the end. He was wearing white and green shoes.

"I'm Mika, Lady of Jupiter." she was a medium sized woman, very thin. She had short light green hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a tight blues shirt and a brown tank top. She was wearing blue flip-flops and has an ankle bracelet with a white pendent on it.

"Hey little sis, my name is Madeline. I'm the Lady of Pluto." she said. She was an ice youkai. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and dark blue skirt. She had on black sneakers and was wearing a chocker with a midnight blue pendent on it. She had long dark blue hair that went to her knees and black eyes.

"I'm Thomas, Lord of Uranus." stated a lightening youkai. He had long yellow hair that went to his butt. His eyes were a gold color and he wore a yellow shirt. He also wore brow cargo shorts and brow sandals. On his wrist was a bracelet with a yellow pendant on it.

"Hey big sis! I'm Lady Carmen of Neptune!" announced a really peppy girl. She was short and had shoulder length purple hair. Her eyes were purple too. She had cute little inu ears. She was an inu hanyou. She wore a pink kimono top and a blue mini skirt. She had on brown hiking boots and an earring with a purple pendent on it.

"I think I don't really need an introduction because you already know me little sister." said a familiar face. When Nami saw him she fainted and InuYasha caught her. This man was a hanyou, half spider half human. He had red eyes and dark long wavy black hair. On his wrist was a bracelet that was red. He wore a red shirt and black pants with red and white shoes. "I am Lord of Mars, little sister. Naraku at your service."

"Am I dreaming!?" Kagome asked/yelled with fear. Kiki looked at her and smiled.

"Of course not Kagome, it was a matter of time once you got the truth." Kiki said and looked at the others.

"Sis, 'only a matter of time'." Thomas corrected and Kiki growled at him.

"Well, it's a long story." Naraku stated and hugged Kagome. "I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends little sister."

"….. me…." Kagome said with confusion and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Care to explain yourself before I kill you Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked in a deadly tone. Naraku laughed and released Kagome.

"Sorry brother, didn't mean to upset ya." Naraku said and bowed in apology. He then walked over to InuYasha who was holding an unconscious Nami. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked up in disbelief. She stood slowly and looked at him. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him passionately. At first he was shocked, then soon returned the kiss. The others looked at them with shock.

"Get you hands off my sister!" InuYasha growled and Sesshomaru pried Naraku and Nami apart. Nami looked dazed, as did Naraku. She then looked up at Naraku and put her small, yet soft hand onto his cheek. She smiled sweetly, but soon that sweet smile faded into anger.

"YOU FUCKING JERK!!!" Nami screamed and slapped him. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she screamed again and kicked him were the sun don't shine. He toppled over in pain and held his package. Nami stormed off into the castle, everyone making sure to stay out of her way.

"What's her problem?" Kiki asked. Naraku gasped for air and InuYasha mentally laughed.

"She is my very angry mate." he gasped and slowly crawled after her.

"What!!?" everyone yelled. Soon they followed Naraku into the castle.

**::Somewhere Else::**

"Hmm…this should prove entertaining." a voice in the bushes said. Sora was there hiding in the bushes next to someone. She looked over to the male youkai and her smirked. He then nodded to her and disappeared. She mentally laughed at the scene that just unfolded. Suddenly she was yanked out of her thoughts by getting pulled out of the bushes.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" asked a red kimono wearing hanyou. Sora started to struggle out of his grasp, but he kept and iron grip.

"Let me go!" Sora yelled at him and hit him. InuYasha wasn't fazed at all by her defense and smiled.

"You got spunk, I like that." InuYasha laughed and let Sora to the ground. He looked down at her and mentally 'wow'. To him she looked like a fallen angel that was on her way to heaven. Her slim small figure was perfectly outlined in the white dress. Her silver belt gave her a more goddess like look. The sunlight however brought out her enchanting silver eyes and gorgeous light blonde hair. She was breath taking.

"You gonna let me go!?" Sora yelled/asked her question. InuYasha looked at her and smiled. He then leaned down and smirked.

"You're beautiful, my name is InuYasha, what's yours?" he asked sweetly and it made Sora blush.

"My name is Sora…." she whispered and gulped. InuYasha's smirked widened into a full-blown smile. He then let her go and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya." he said with a smile. Sora blushed even more and smiled a small smile back. She shook his hand and didn't let go. She looked into his eyes to see all emotions that he held. Mostly it was Pain, heartache, fear, confusion, and love. She was shocked to smell a hint of arousal from him. InuYasha leaned down and then whispered:

"I have to go, when can I see you again?"

"InuYasha…" she whispered in disbelief. 'What do I do!? I can't go against Lord Nimbus…he'll kill me….but….' he thoughts ended when InuYasha kissed her. It was a small peck on the lips, but other than that it was a kiss. Sora smiled dumbly and looked into his eyes once more. "Tonight, meet me near the lake south of the castle at midnight. I'll be waiting." she said and disappeared. InuYasha stood there with a smile on his face.

"Can't wait…"

**::Inside the Western Castle::**

"OH CRAP!" Naraku yelled and dodged another china plate. It hit the wall with a loud crash. "HOLY JEEZE!" he yelled again and dodged a claw. Nami ran up to him and started to attack him.

"Hold…STILL!" Nami screamed as she attempted to hit him, but ended up hitting a wall. She went at him countless times without giving up until Sesshomaru stepped in. She was about to slash at Naraku again when Sesshomaru's commanding and smooth voice said:

"Little sister, stop from this pointless nonsense."

"Fuck you!" Nami yelled and turned to him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened to see his little sister with blood red eyes and longer fangs. Her claws lengthened about an inch and she snared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then walked closer to her and hugged her. He sighed in annoyance as she changed back. She then returned the hug and started to cry.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked. Nami then dried her and looked up at her brother.

"Well…I was out patrolling the lands about 55 years ago. I was crossing the Eastern Border and I thought I'd go see how InuYasha was doing. We met and talked about our lives and when I left I ran into a man in the woods. Clumsy me no looking where I was going. And it was Naraku!" Nami yelled and started to cry. "We met that day and started to see each other more…then spend time together….the we fell in love!" Nami choked out between sobs. Sesshomaru looked down at his little sister with a blank expression, but on the inside he felt love.

"Nami…you don't have to finish…" Sesshomaru said with sad eyes. Nami shook her head.

"I will anyway…soon we mated and Naraku killed Kikyo and also got InuYasha sealed to the God Tree in the process." Nami said and didn't notice and pair of arms wrap around her in a hug. Naraku hugged her tightly and nuzzled her neck.

"I never meant to hurt InuYasha, things just turned out that way…" Naraku stated said as Nami leaned into him. "Gomen nasai koishii."

"Really?" Nami asked and turned to him. He smiled down at her and kissed her. He then hugged her tighter.

"Really." Naraku said. "Aishiteru Nami-koi."

"Aishiteru too Naraku." Nami cried and hugged him back. Sesshomaru stared at the display of affection and mentally groaned. He then walked off and left Nami and Naraku to "catch up".

**::In Sesshomaru's Study::**

Kagome and her other brothers and sisters sat in Sesshomaru's study with Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha. InuYasha sat there with a goofy expression on his face and the others, except Kagome siblings, were watching him with confusion and interest. Suddenly the doors flew open and two pre-teens ran in. They embraced Kagome and bombarded her with questions like 'What happened?', 'Who are these weird people?', and Kagome's favorite 'Why does Uncle InuYasha have a weird face on?'.

"Shippo, Rin, please quiet down." Kagome ordered and the children did as such. Kagome then pointed to her brothers and sisters and introduced them one by one. After the introductions Nami and Naraku walked in. Miroku and Sango took a battle stance as Shippo and Rin hid behind Kagome.

"Wow, I feel really loved that my niece and nephew fear me." Naraku stated and sobbed dramatically. Nami rolled her eyes at the fakeness of his tears and hit him.

"Cut it out mate, everyone already thinks we're weird enough. I'm surprised Sesshomaru hasn't band us from the Western Lands yet." Nami stated and sat on the edge of Sesshomaru's desk. "I'm his favorite sibling, he expects more from me than InuYasha."

"Did someone call me?" InuYasha asked finally snapped out of his daze. Everyone looked at him weirdly when Sesshomaru walked in with a very nervous Jaken.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Take the guest to their rooms. Nami, InuYasha, Naraku, and Kagome shall be staying here. Also send Sara in to take the children to there rooms."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said with a bow. "Is there anything else you wish of this lowly servant?"

"That will be all Jaken." Sesshomaru said coolly and Jaken took all the guests, (aka: Kagome's siblings, Miroku, and Sango) to their rooms for the night. Sesshomaru closed the doors behind them and walked to his desk. He sat down at the desk, still with the stoic expression on and cold emotionless eyes. He then looked up at the four remaining in the room and laid his head down at his desk. "Why me?"

"Sessho?" Kagome asked with surprise and walked over to him. She put a reassuring hand on his back and rubbed softly.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he asked and sat up. He looked at Kagome with puppy dog eyes. "I was expecting you siblings to come, but not this many or so soon."

"It's alright Sessho, we'll get through this, we always do." Kagome mentioned and he pulled Kagome into his lap. With a squeak she was in his lap and having him nuzzle her neck. InuYasha, Nami, and Naraku stood there uncomfortably and fidgeted.

"Um…I hate to break up your "intimate" moment, but can you tell us why we're here?" Nami asked with nervousness. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked up at his sister. He growled when he saw Naraku hug her from behind. Everyone then looked at him with confusion and the only one who got it was Nami. She pulled away from Naraku and forced a small smile. Naraku looked equally confused as InuYasha, but soon after InuYasha, he got what happened.

"Sessho!" Kagome scolded and lightly hit him on the chest. Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome with a face that said 'what did I do!?'. "Don't gimme that! You know what you did! Nami doesn't growl everytime I touch you! Show her the same respect she shows our relationship."

"Hn." was his response. Kagome growled at him and got off his lap. She then grabbed Naraku and Nami's hands and put them together.

"Now, you two go off and have the pleasurable type of fun." Kagome ordered and kicked them out of the study. InuYasha stood there with a sweat drop. He sighed at Kagome's behavior and mentally chuckled at Sesshomaru's shocked expression. He then headed for the door and turned to them both. He grinned at them and laughed.

"Have fun you two! I have an appointment. Ja Ne." he laughed and left the room. Sesshomaru and Kagome stared at the door then at each other. Sesshomaru shot Kagome an icy glare, but Kagome stood her ground. Sesshomaru then got up and walked to her. Kagome stood there unmoving; keeping her gaze on her mate. Sesshomaru then he paced a hungry, yet passionate kiss on her lips. Kagome of course returned it and pressed her body more to his. After a few minutes they broke away for air.

"You're defiant, loud, and feisty," Sesshomaru stated. "but you're all mine."

"You're cold, arrogant, and controlling," Kagome stated. "and I love you all the more."

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded and kissed Kagome passionately. She returned to kiss as Sesshomaru laid her on his desk. He kept the kiss as he started to undo her obi. They both were on the long side of the desk so that if someone walked in he or she could see everything. And that is what happened. Miroku and Sango walked in. And time froze. Sango and Kagome blushed and Miroku grinned perversely. Sesshomaru just stood there leaned over Kagome with a stoic expression. He looked at the couple at the door and shot them and icy look. Sango took the hint and dragged Miroku out of the room. Once the door closed Sesshomaru started up again. Kagome growled at him and pushed him off.

"Get off me ya pervert!" Kagome huffed and got up. She fixed her obi tie and left the study. Sesshomaru growled angrily and sat down at his desk. He then held his throbbing member in pain.

'Fucking interruptions!' he thought angrily and got back to the paper work on his desk.

**::Dinner::**

Everyone was sitting and waiting for dinner to be served. All except Nami and Naraku, who were missing from the dinner table. All were curious and wondering what kept them. InuYasha was about to go get them when a scream and loud roar was heard throughout the castle. All the girls blushed except Kiki who grinned. Miroku grinned widely and Sango hit him. Kagome's brothers shook there heads and mumbled 'show off'. Shippo and Rin sat there confused. InuYasha and Sesshomaru made gagging sounds. A few minutes before dinner was over Nami and Naraku appeared holding hands and smelling clean. Most of the youkai in there with a good sense of smell were thankful of this.

"Have fun you two?" Miroku asked perversely and Sango hit him on the head. Nami blushed as Naraku smirked. Nami saw this and growled at him. He looked at her and smiled apologetically. Nami huffed and sat on the other side of InuYasha. He looked at her with a sickly look and passed out.

"Jerk!" Nami huffed and kicked him. Naraku put an arm around her and patted her stomach.

"Now dearest, you shouldn't show anger, it's not good for the baby." Naraku stated and Nami blushed. Sesshomaru right then and there chocked on his wine. Kagome stood and patted his back.

"WHAT!?" Sesshomaru gasped.

"I'm pregnant." Nami stated flatly. Sesshomaru then did something no one expected of him, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Mr. Ice Prince, fainted. Everyone sat there in shock and InuYasha woke up early enough to see it. He then passed out again from shock. Nami just rolled her eyes and began to eat. Naraku followed suit.

"Uh…Kagome? Does this always happen 'round here?" Kiki asked.

"Around here, sister." Thomas stated and Kiki threw her chopsticks at him. Kagome shook her head and got some servants to help pull Sesshomaru to his room and followed them. Nami ordered her cadets to move InuYasha to his room.

"Adults are weird." Shippo stated.

"Indeed." Rin said and both kids finished their meals and left. The others left in the room were…takes deep breath Kiki, Thomas, Mika, Carmen, Nathaniel, Marcus, Madeline, Naraku, Nami, Sango, and Miroku…gasping for breath. They all sat there in an uneasy silence until Madeline cleared her throat.

"You know, once every awkward silence a gay person is born." she stated and Miroku and Sango looked at her confused.

"A happy person was born? But aren't all babies happy?" Miroku asked and Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"You forget, gay has a different meaning Maddie." Carmen stated. Maddie looked at her with understanding.

"Too bad that," Nathaniel started.

"Gay means queer." Marcus finished. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with confusion and then shock.

"How does a normal meaning turn to that!?" they both asked with shock.

"I don't know, but I do know that gay can also mean retarded which means stupid." Thomas stated and Sango and Miroku grow more confused by the minute. "Here, I'll explain."

**::InuYasha's Room::**

InuYasha finally woke up from the shock. He laid there in his bed for a few hours until her got up. He walked to the window and realized what time it was. He mentally kicked himself. He opened the doors to his balcony and jumped off of it. He went past the guard stations and jumped over the front gate. Little did he know that someone was following him. He went a few hundred miles south until he found the lake. He stood and waited for about ten minutes until she arrived.

"What kept you?" InuYasha asked as he embraced her. Sora embraced back and smiled at him.

"I am sorry InuYasha, my master was keeping me busy." she stated and kisses his cheek. "InuYasha, why am I here?"

"Because I wanted to see you again." InuYasha stated flatly. "I think that I love you."

"WHAT!?" Sora yelled/asked with a blush. InuYasha smiled at her embarrassment and kissed her. She was shocked even more, but she gave into the kiss and returned it. Somewhere in the bushes was lurking two youkai. One male and one female in the inuyoukai class. One then whisper low enough so InuYasha's sensitive ears couldn't pick it up.

"See Sesshomaru, InuYasha hasn't gone queer." the woman stated and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Nami, why are we here? We have our information so lets get going." Sesshomaru ordered and Nami nodded. They both snuck away quietly.

**::Somewhere in the Universe::**

"INU! GET IN HERE!" yelled and angry snake youkai with bright yellow eyes. Suddenly an inuyoukai that had one mid-night blue stripe on each cheek in white robes with blue stripes on the sleeves walked in. At his side was a sword with a great demonic aura around it. He wore a silver chain around his neck with a crescent moon on it. He had his silver white hair pulled into a high ponytail. He amber eyes fixed their vision on his master in front of him. He then bowed.

"What is it that you request of the lowly servant my lord?" he asked with great dignity and grace. The snake you hissed in anger and stood out of his throne.

"InuYasha, that half-breed wretch is with Sora right now. Those damn inus! You are the only good one left." he hissed and Inu nodded.

"Lord Nimbus, if I may be bold sir, all inus are not terrible and there are good ones out there you just have to look." Inu stated and the snake just gave him a 'your joking right?' look. Inu cleared his throat and bowed again. "Sorry sir, that was too bold of me."

"Indeed." Nimbus stated and walked over to the inuyoukai. "Now, I want you to go to Earth and get Sora, and if any stand in your way. Death should be a worthy punishment."

"Yes your excellency." Inu said with a bow and left. 'How can I hurt my family like this?' he thought to himself.

**::Western Castle, The Next Day::**

"You know Thomas, being a smartass isn't always a good thing." Kiki stated as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Oh and being a pervert is?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with being a pervert!" Miroku pointed out and grabbed Sango's butt. He was graced with a slap in return. Nami giggled and Naraku wrapped an arm around her.

"I think perverts are funny and cute." she stated and Naraku smirked. He then hugged her tighter and whispered something in her ear. She turned a brilliant red and turned away after mumbling something back.

'Sickening.' Shippo thought as he gulped down his food. Rin sat next to him eating silently in thought.

"Hey Rin, what's up?" Shippo asked as he turned to his adopted sister.

"Huh? Oh…nothing big brother." she stated and turned to him with a smile. "But don't you think it's about time mommy and father had a child?"

"You're right Rin." Shippo finished saying as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in. Shippo then smiled at them and cleared his throat. "Mommy, Father?"

"Yes Shippo?" they both asked in unison. Rin looked over at Shippo with excitement and nodded.

"When do we get to have a little brother or sister?" he asked innocently and all the adults stopped and looked at the children. They then stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Both looked as though they were deer caught in the headlights. Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru who was about to speak when in walked in. Everyone stared at the hanyou with shock. He had a goofy smiled plastered on his face and was chuckling stupidly. Nami got up and stopped him.

"InuYasha," she started and put a hand on his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"No Onee-chan, why would you ask?" he asked sweetly and hugged her. Nami stood there frozen with shock and hesitantly hugged back. Soon a young looking female void youkai wearing all white walked in. InuYasha turned and smiled at her. He then hugged her and turned to everyone.

"InuYasha? Who is this?" Miroku asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"This is my new mate Sora and-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!???!?!?!"

"Oh shit! It's Kari!" yelled Nami and she ducked for cover behind Naraku. Suddenly a pissed off Kari ran out of the kitchen. Koga and Bankotsu ran behind her and pulled her back into the kitchen.

"Sorry guys!" they both yelled and went back into the kitchen.

"Will this kind of thing happen every One Shot?" Shippo asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Hopefully it won't." Kagome mentioned and InuYasha cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, this is my new mate Sora and were going to get married like my mother would have wanted it." InuYasha stated and kissed Sora's cheek. Sora blushed and smiled.

"InuYasha, how long have you known this girl?" Nami asked with concern.

"Since yesterday." he answered and Nami raised and eyebrow. She then looked at Sesshomaru and he spoke.

"How can you find and mated and fall in love with her that quickly?" Sesshomaru and Kagome gasped in excitement.

"It's like that song by Savage Garden! I knew I love you before I met you." Kagome sang and started to hum the words.

"Hi." Sora said slyly to the others. Miroku smiled at her and Sango hit him.

"Pervert!" she yelled and he looked at her innocently.

"What do you mean dearest?" he asked.

"I wish you would stop hitting on, thinking about, or going after every pretty girl you see." she started and Miroku cut in.

"Then maybe we should get married." Miroku stated sweetly.

"And further more-Nani?" Sango asked and looked at him with shock. "Married?"

"Hai, aishiteru Sango, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he stated and hugged her. For once in his perverted life, Miroku was not being a pervert.

"Oh Miroku, aishiteru you too." Sango said and cried silently in his arms. Everyone watched and aww-ed at the romantic display of affection. Right then and there Kagome and Sesshomaru snuck out of the room.

**::Sesshomaru's Study::**

Sesshomaru opened the door to his study. Kagome followed closely behind and locked the door. She then closed the curtains and walked to her mate. She put her arms around his neck and smiled. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. She returned the smile and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss with even more passion that her. Kagome then pulled away and looked at him.

"Sessho?" she asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Maybe we should start working on an heir." she stated and Sesshomaru smirked at her. He then leaned over to her ear. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver. His smooth velvet voice then whispered.

"My dear, if we were to work on an heir you would not be able to walk for a week." Sesshomaru said and smirked against her neck. Kagome patted his back and sweat dropped.

"I don't know love," Kagome said with doubt. "I mean Naraku pupped Nami with one try. How do I know that you will?"

"I can control my potency." Sesshomaru stated and picked Kagome up. He held her his arms and walked to the balcony door. He opened it and walked out. He then jumped from that balcony to their bedroom one. He put Kagome on the bed softly and closed the balcony doors.

"Are you sure you're youkai enough to pup me in one go?" Kagome asked him in a seductive voice.

"Dear, you shall be pup even before we finish "one go"." Sesshomaru said and started to disrobe.

**::Dinning Room::**

Everyone in the room was talking to each other and some still aww-ing over the new engagements. Nami looked around and sighed. Naraku hugged her and nuzzled her neck.

"What is troubling you koishii?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Everyone was too busy to notice that Sesshomaru and Kagome left." she stated and it all got quite. Soon the castle was filled with screams and loud roaring. Everyone in the dinning room sweat dropped except the children who were utterly clueless.

"Wow, who know little sister could scream that loud." Thomas laughed and everyone throw some type of food at him.

"Why did mommy and daddy make those sounds?" Rin asked. All the adults in the room looked at Rin and then at each other.

"Rin, I shall tell you that later." Nami stated and Rin nodded an okay. She then looked at Naraku. "Still, there is something else that does not fell right."

"MISTRESS NAMINE!!!!" yelled a very freaked out toad. He ran into the dinning room and bow to her. "There is a large inuyoukai heading this way! He is a few miles south and in his inuyoukai form."

"Jaken, round up the troops!" she ordered. "InuYasha, Naraku, go get the love birds!"

"Okay!" they both said and all three ran into two different directions. Nami suddenly stopped and faced the others.

"Sora, follow InuYasha! Miroku and Sango, watch the kids. The rest follow me!" she ordered and everyone did as they were told. Nami stood outside of the castle gates with the other Lords and Lady's of the planets and the royal guard. Suddenly a large white inuyoukai with two dark blue stripes on his cheeks stood there in all his glory. Nami then went into shock.

"Oh my Kami…" she whispered.

**::Somewhere else in the Western Castle::**

"GET UP SESSHOMARU! THE CASTLE IS BEING ATTACKED!!!" InuYasha screamed and banged on the door. The door then flung open and a very angry Sesshomaru stood there.

"What half-breed!?" he seethed and looked at InuYasha with hatred. InuYasha gulped and hid behind Sora.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the castle is being attacked by a inuyoukai." Sora stated and what she said shocked him. All inuyoukai resided here in the Western Lands and were allies to the Western Castle. Who was this force that dare threatened us? He then went to Kagome and saw here all dressed.

"I am sorry koi, we must go. The castle is under attack." he stated with sadness. Kagome caressed his cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry, we can finish later." she said and kissed him. He returned the kiss and smiled. They both then ran to the courtyard front gates with Sora, InuYasha, and Naraku following behind. When they got there Nami was dodging attacks and….crying? She hit an attack back with her Demonic Staff, and was fling into the air. Naraku jumped up and caught her. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin and InuYasha his Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru then stared at the inuyoukai and shocked washed over his face. The inuyoukais vision then went from Sesshomaru to InuYasha then to Nami.

'To hell with Lord Nimbus!' the inuyoukai thought and transformed into his humanoid form. (A/N: It's the same inuyoukai that works for Nimbus.) Nami got out of Naraku's arms and ran over to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Who the fuck are you!?" InuYasha yelled with anger. Nami hit him on the head and he looked over to her with shock. Sesshomaru and Nami were bowing to him. Sesshomaru then looked up at the older taiyoukai and saw his sadness.

"Father…why?" he asked and the inuyoukai looked down.

"For the same reason Sora spied on you all." he stated and they all looked at Sora. Sora looked down and InuYasha hugged her.

"Do you really love me?" he asked her. Sora looked up at him with shock and he returned the look with sadness.

"InuYasha, you gave me my first kiss, I risked my life to be with you." Sora stated and hugged him tight. "Of course I love you."

"It is true, Lord Nimbus will kill her for this, and he knows she's doing this. That is why he sent me here to kill her and all the Lords and Lady's of the Planets." Inu stated and walked closer to everyone. He then smiled at his children and their mates.

"You're Sesshomaru, Nami, and InuYasha's father?" Kagome asked with shock.

"Hai, you may call me Inu Kagome." he stated and she nodded. He then looked at Naraku as the hanyou bowed to him.

"Sir?" Naraku said with a little fear. Inu patted his head and smiled.

"No need to bow son, we are family." Inu stated and with that Mika, Carmen, and Kiki started to sing:

"_We are family! I got all my sister with me!"_

"Oh boy." Kagome said and all her siblings sweat dropped. The others looked at them with confusion and turned back to Inu. InuYasha then stepped forward and looked straight into his father's eyes.

"Father…" he said and Inu smiled at him. Inu then hugged InuYasha.

"My youngest son! We finally meet!" Inu said with joy and looked to the others. He then pulled away from the hug and held InuYasha by the arms. "InuYasha, we have so much to catch up on, and you too Nami, Sesshomaru."

"Yes sir." all three children said and bowed. Naraku and Kagome watched in aw. Were those three the inus they have come to know and love throughout the years? Or did someone switch them out? They were never this obedient. Even with elders, ask Totosai.

"Well, I suggest we all go inside for dinner." Kagome stated and all followed her inside the house. Everyone then sat down for dinner and a uneasy silence was in the air. Nathaniel held a knife and wash making cutting motions in the air.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked and everyone looked at him. He then grinned at them all.

"Cutting the tension." he stated with pride and everyone sweat dropped.

"Daddy," Nami started. "who is this Lord Nimbus and why is he after everyone?"

"Well, a long time ago, right after my death, I was resurrected in a different dimension. When I awoke I saw Lord Nimbus, himself being a snake youkai and Sora. Lord Nimbus needed me to help him take over the galaxy and he offered me life and to start over. To see my family again, but when I got back here…Izayoi was dead, InuYasha was missing, Nami was traveling around the Earth, and Sesshomaru was as cold as ever. The worse part was that I found out that you all resented me, and I never knew why…" Inu said sadly and looked at his children's faces. They all held a sorrow for their father and he continued. "So then I decided to stay with Lord Nimbus as his retainer. He used me to kill hundreds, but the way he did it…they way he made me kill them was with sap for a certain tree on Pluto. When I came too I saw every crime and sin I have committed and I hated myself for it. He made me do things that, even when Naraku was a sadistic bastard, no offense."

"None taken."

"Even when Naraku was a sadistic bastard, it would have got to him so much that he would have killed himself." Inu finished and all looked at him.

"Father!" Nami cried and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and wept the tears of sorrow. Having to have a family member suffer like that, especially her father, scared her and made her feel helpless. InuYasha also felt a prick of grief and full-blown anger. InuYasha's eyes started to bleed a bright red and he looked at his father. He growled violently and gripped the table. Sesshomaru sat there with a devastated look on his face. He sloughed in his seat and looked towards the others.

"Lord Inu…you were the one to attack Pluto then…" Madeline said with shock and sadness. "You killed them all…"

"I am sorry for that." Inu said and hugged Nami. "Nimbus made me torture and kill them."

"Torture?!" Kagome asked with shock. "What kind of torture?"

"Father?" Nami questioned and looked up at him. Tears fell from her eyes as he looked away from her. "No…." she whispered.

"Nimbus made him do things unimaginable to them. Beatings, burnings, raping, etc." Sora stated sadly. Nami looked at him with shock. She covered her mouth and started to shake. Naraku hugged her tightly and looked at Inu. His eyes held anger for his mate being upset. Inu sighed and stood.

"I am sorry to those of you I have hurt, please believe that I was not in my right mind." Inu said sadly and looked down.

"Please do not blame him," Sora started. "Nimbus brainwashed him with the Plutonian plant Pluna."

"Pluna?!" Madeline cried and a look of fear crept across her face. "That stuff can kill you!"

"Madeline, please inform us of this "Pluna" of which you speak." Miroku inquired and everyone turn to the Lady of Pluto.

"Pluna is the most deadly substance ever. It can melt your brain, literally." Madeline stated and looked at the children of InuTashio. They looked so shocked and saddened by this. "Pluna is like a drug, once you use it, you're addicted. I think however, since Inu is a very powerful youkai he is not addicted. Pluna makes you do whatever the first person you see tells you. You don't know where you are and even who you are. It's like you dead and you memory was wiped completely."

"So what your saying is, he was just a walking zombie?" Thomas questioned and Madeline nodded.

"This is bad." Nathaniel stated. Suddenly Jaken ran in with a pale look.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! There is a large army headed this way!" Jaken cried with fright and everyone's ears perked up. "And at the lead was a snake youkai with yellow eyes!"

"Nimbus!" both Sora and Inu shouted. Everyone stood quickly and looked towards Sesshomaru.

"Nami, round up the troops. InuYasha, keep the healers on call." he ordered and both his siblings went off with their loves behind them. Sesshomaru then ordered Kagome's siblings, his father, Kagome, and the others to follow him. They all made it into his room and a servant brought Rin and Shippo in.

"What do we do Sessho?" Kagome asked with worry as she sat on Sesshomaru's lap.

"I don't know love, you pregnancy will be a problem. I don't want him to touch you and hurt you and the pup." Sesshomaru stated and the other's looked at them with shock.

"Damn! Everyone is getting pregnant!" Kiki stated and sighed. "I really need to get someone."

"Okay, this is what we do!" Kagome started. "Rin and Shippo will be guarded by the servants and their personal guards along with Jaken of course. The rest of us shall battle."

"Then you'll have to suit up." Nami stated as she walking in the room wearing armor similar to Sesshomaru's, but does not have the spiked thing that goes over his shoulder, but two shoulder pads. She also had a staff with her as a weapon. Naraku walked in wearing his usual outfit that he use to wear. (A/N: If you have seen Naraku when he had most of the jewel after the Mount Hakurei, then you know what I am talking about.)

"Follow us to the dojo. All the armor and weapons are there." Naraku ordered and all but Kagome, Sesshomaru, and the children followed.

"Otuo-san, what should we do?" Shippo asked. "What can I do? I wanna help!"

"Stay in you rooms and let the servants guard you." he ordered and Shippo started to cry.

"NO! I wanna help!" he cried and hugged both his parents. "I don't wanna lose my new family!"

"Oh Shippo." Kagome said in a sad voice and hugged him. Tears started to fall and she hugged him tighter. "We won't leave you. We would never leave you and Rin. We love you both."

"But Okaa-san," Rin cried and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at them both with a sad, regretful look. He hugged him family one thing that he would never do, but had. He, Sesshomaru himself, started to cry. Kagome looked shocked and hugged both her children.

"Rin, Shippo, you are to stay inside. Your mother and I shall be fine." Sesshomaru ordered and his tears stopped falling. "Shippo, you are to protect your sister."

"Yes Otuo-san." Shippo said and after a few more minutes, they all pulled away from the hug and a servant came to take the children away. Kagome and Sesshomaru were left in the room. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a hug and rocked back and forth.

"Gomen nasai koishii." Sesshomaru said and Kagome hugged him tight.

"Why did you cry?" she asked and Sesshomaru hugged her tighter.

"I did because this whole situation finally got to me." he stated and kissed her forehead. "I am scared to death. I finally know that my father all right, but he is not. Nami was so strong, but cried in front of everyone. InuYasha, for once in his life is using common sense. I'm just so scared that everything is changing so fast that I might lose you and the pups."

"That won't happen." Kagome cried and kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss and they started into each other's eyes. "That will never happen. No one, and I mean Kami himself, shall never take you or the children away from you. You all are my world and you all are my friends. My loves. I would fight to the death for you all. Including the new." she stated with confidence while putting a hand on her stomach.

"Aishiteru koishii."

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

**::The Nimbus Army::**

"Keep moving men! We are about 200 leagues from destination!" yelled Lord Nimbus. All the creatures he had in his army were a mixture of reptile and amphibious youkai. All held different weapons and wore the same armor. Most walked on foot and some, that were generals, rode large lizards. In the trees were agents of the Western Castle. The lizards could not sense them. The agents quickly headed back to the Western Castle to inform their Lord.

**Western Castle**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled and ran into the study were Sesshomaru was finishing some last minute business.

"Jaken why the interruption?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm voice. Jaken bowed in forgiveness and continued.

"The scouts that you have sent out have returned." Jaken stated and Sesshomaru kept a stoic mask on. On the inside however, he was puzzled.

"I did not send scouts." he stated and the scout walked in.

"I did." Nami said and walked in. "Report men."

"It seems as though the army has many soldiers, but even we were we close that they could sense us, they did nothing." one said in a bowed position.

"They also have weird looking weapons." another said. "I heard on man said it is called a "gun" and the others had regular weapons."

"Gun!? This is bad." Nami said and looked with worry. "Sesshomaru did we stalk up on the non- piercing powder?"

"Yes, but why do you need that?" he asked and she looked at the others.

"Jaken go rode up the troops in the courtyard. The rest of you are dismissed." Nami stated and walked up to her brother's desk. "Brother, Kagome said that guns are from her time. That they are a powerful weapon and can kill someone in one shot. There are these bullet things inside the gun that get released up to hundreds of miles an hour and can go through a person and kill them if aimed correctly. If we had these "guns" the Western army could be the strongest in not just Japan like it already is, but the whole entire world. We just need to get our hands on them and be able to copy the model."

"Intriguing. We must see to it that these weapons are taken, but first we must make sure our men are protected." Sesshomaru stated and Nami nodded.

"I shall go then, you should go spend you last moments before the war with your other family, including father." Nami said and left. He looked to where his sister left and sighed. Suddenly a knock at the door was sounded.

"Enter." he said in an icy tone. Then the door opened and Kagome, Shippo, Rin, InuYasha, Sora, Naraku, and Inu walked in.

'Damn it Nami.' Sesshomaru thought and sat up right. Kagome smiled at him and walked over to his desk.

"Sesshomaru, were are ready for this." Kagome stated.

"Yeah brother, just give us the word and we will get started." InuYasha said and gripped Sora's hand. Sesshomaru nodded and left his chair.

"Let us begin." he stated and all followed him to the courtyard.

"ASSEMEBLE!" Nami yelled and all the troops formed lines. She then formed fire under her and went into the air. (A/N: Nami is a fire inuyoukai and can form fire like Sesshomaru's cloud under her to fly.) She then sprinkled some powder onto the troops and all glowed a nice gold. Suddenly an arrow flew her way and she was knocked off her cloud. She screamed loudly a Naraku caught her.

"Nami! Are you alright?" Naraku asked with worry. Nami then flinched and Naraku felt wetness. He held her with one hand and looked at the wet one. It was soaked in blood. He then looked at her back to see the nothing. "Huh?"

"Naraku…" Nami coughed. "I love…you…" she whispered and her eyes closed.

"Nami…" he hugged her tightly. Kagome then noticed what wound Nami had.

"Oh no!" Kagome yelled. "She's been shot!"

"Someone get a healer!" Sesshomaru yelled and a healer ran up.

"Kagome, do you know how to get it out?" Inu asked with fear. Kagome then looked at him with worry.

"I can try." she said and she left with Nami and the healer. Naraku picked up the powder and had his bangs cover his eyes. His aura spiked and was even more powerful than before.

"I…WILL…KILL…HIM!!!!" he growled and through some of the powder on himself. (A/N: Okay, I better make this clear, just in case. The powder is a very magical powder that if applied nothing can harm you. Only it can harm you if you skin is not covered. It toughens up you clothes and makes them stronger than metal, but as light as they usually are.) Naraku then handed the others the powder and ran off to see if he mate was okay. When he got there Kagome was outside to greet him. She had a look of sorrow on her face.

"Naraku…" she whispered.

"Kagome! What happened!? Is Nami okay!?" he asked with worry. She looked up at him in tears.

"I'm sorry, the bullet, it hit her heart. She's…and the pup…" Kagome could not finish her sentence. She looked away in tears and Naraku stood there with shock.

"No…No…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and started to cry. Soon the others ran down the hallway, including the Lords and Ladies of the Planets. They all looked at them. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Inu walked up to them slowly. Naraku stood crying. His aura was so strong that it almost suffocated Kagome. He growled deadly low and his eyes were bleeding black. He then punched and wall and walked off.

"Is she…?" InuYasha asked and Kagome nodded. All three men looked shocked. InuYasha fell back on the ground and looked at Kagome. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and hugged her. He did not care anymore. He let himself go right there. He started crying. Then their father stood there and looked down.

"Nami…you were so much like your mother, so full of life. I loved you for it, and that is why I must do this." Inu said and walked into the healers room. "Goodbye my children, always remember that I love you all." he said and closed the door behind him. He saw his daughter lying there dead. The bullet taken from her and she was wrapped in bandages. He kneeled to her place and held her hand.

**Outside the healers room**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled and ran to him. He bowed low and did not look at his lord. "The enemy is only a half of a league away."

"Everyone! Go man your posts. I shall see to it that Nimbus dies by my hands!" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes turned red. Miroku and Sango took the children to their rooms and guarded them.

"No action for us huh Sango?" Miroku said in a bored tone and she hit him.

"I told you before idiot! Stick to the script!" Sango said and the children kept crying.

**Outside the Western Castle**

"A half a league away men!" Nimbus yelled and the army roared feeling very confident in their abilities.

"Lord Nimbus!" yelled a young snake youkai with creepy blue eyes. The snake youkai leader looked at him with a smirk.

"Report Kenneth!" he ordered and the snake youkai nodded and bowed.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the General of the Army has been killed by yours truly and has landed a heavy blow to the enemy." Kenneth said with pride, but Lord Nimbus would not let him get away with just that.

"And the bad news?" he asked as his piercing yellow eyes surveyed the young youkai. Kenneth was a fine hitman for the army, but if something went wrong. Let's just say that no one would want to be Kenneth. Lord Nimbus watched as the youth before him trembled under his intense gaze. "Well?"

"It seems that they have anticipated our use of weaponry and have built a defense against it." Kenneth gulped and cowered.

"What kind of defense?" Lord Nimbus hissed the question.

"The Western Army is not called the most powerful army because of the strength and number of soldiers." Kenneth stated and Nimbus picked him up by his head and held him into the air.

"Elaborate!" Nimbus hissed and Kenneth wheezed.

"They have brains and used some type of magic to make sure that their clothing and armor does not get pierced." Kenneth gasped. "Therefore, we cannot hurt them unless their clothes remain on."

"WHAT?!" Nimbus roared and through the snake to the ground. "COMPANY HALT!" and with that all the army stopped. They were only a few miles away as the Western Army came out of the castle grounds. "So it seems we have underestimated the Western army…therefore we must fight to the death! Take no prisoners! Only the Lords and Ladies of the Planets and their families shall be spared! Now! ATTACK!!!"

**Western Castle**

"Attention!!!" InuYasha yelled and the army stood at attention and Sesshomaru stood in front of the troops. Sesshomaru eyes were a dark crimson as were InuYasha's. The army was on its toes and scared to death.

"You all are about to face an enemy who has killed you general!" Sesshomaru growled and the army's aura spiked. They were really pissed off to hear this news. Some were even crying. "You all know what to do!"

"Show no mercy!" they all roared and the castle gates opened and all the soldiers walked out. All had their weapons at the ready. Sesshomaru and the others were on top of the castle gates. Naraku was in the middle of them. Sesshomaru on his right and InuYasha on his left.

"I get the little fucker who dared to do that to Nami!" Naraku growled out and sniffed the air. InuYasha and Sesshomaru nodded and Naraku disappeared. Sesshomaru jumped down with InuYasha and they stood in front of the army. Kagome and her brothers and sisters stood on top of the castle wall. They surveyed the land. Kagome then snapped her fingers and her siblings disappeared. Kagome jumped down and landed next to Sesshomaru.

"Get inside Kagome, this is too big for you to get into." Sesshomaru ordered, but Kagome stood her ground.

"No! I want his head!" Kagome whined and Sesshomaru growled at her. She whimpered and sighed. She then leaned her head to the right as submitting to him. His youkai purred and he bit her neck. Kagome eyes flashed pink and she bit him back. She pulled away and smirked. Sesshomaru growled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"You know better than to defy me." he whispered and Kagome purred.

"You know you love me for it." she stated and Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome kissed him lightly on the lips and ran off to the safety of the castle. Little did they know that a figure was following her.

"Ready men!?" InuYasha yelled and all of them roared. Once he saw that the enemy started their attack, InuYasha lead the army. "ATTACK!"

"FOR THE WEST!!!!" they all yelled and charged the Nimbus army. Sesshomaru and InuYasha headed into battle. Sesshomaru then eyed the generals they were dead on their riding animals. He then smirked.

'It seems Kagome's siblings are useful after all.' he thought and pulled out the Tokijin to attack as InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. They both charged into battle. InuYasha using his Wind Scar and Sesshomaru using a similar attack. Both armies attacked each other in an all out blood battle.

**With Naraku**

Naraku was sniffing out his mate's killer and with every step he took his eyes turn blacker. Now they were a glowing black with red in them. He ran faster and finally tracker the little bugger near Nimbus himself. Luckily Naraku was able to hide his scent and aura so he was not sensed. Naraku then formed a sword made of demonic energy. The sword itself was black and glowed with a familiar pulse of evil. Naraku felt his dark side takeover and in one fast movement slaughtered Nami's hitman. Naraku then released miasma into the air and made Lord Nimbus pass out. All the soldiers near the two stopped and saw their Lord being taken prisoner.

Naraku leapt into the air and had a huge barrier around him. This barrier was even stronger than when he was in possession of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku eyes glowed a brilliant white then. He then speeded back to the palace with Nimbus unconscious.

Sesshomaru, InuYasha, the Western Army, and the Nimbus Army all watched in shock. InuYasha and Sesshomaru then ordered their men to finish this while they took care of the enemy. They both then headed off in the direction of the castle.

"You think he's pissed?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru just sighed and they both ran into the castle. Both followed the scent to the dungeon. Once down there Kagome, her siblings, Sora, Naraku, and a tied up Lord Nimbus were there waiting. They all turned to both brothers and the two looked back.

"Okay, what are you doing Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked and everyone looked at him.

"I think the better question is, what were you trying to accomplish Nimbus?" Naraku asked, more like demanded the answer.

"What I was accomplishing was the total rule over the Universe!" Nimbus said evilly. "I used other's to get what I wanted. I used InuTashio to clear out planets so I could take them over. I got Sora to spy on different governments to let me know what they were doing. I got my son Kenneth to kill other's because I needed them out of the way."

"You sick bastard! No one tortures their son the way you tortured Kenneth!" Sora yelled and bared her fangs.

"So sue me!" Nimbus bit back. "I did what I needed to so I could rule! But now, you all have destroyed my plans. I have no empire anymore."

"Admitting defeat huh?" Naraku questioned a little wary of his tone in voice.

"You stupid old fool!" InuYasha growled. "You should never do something like that to get what you want! I mean look at Naraku! He manipulated a lot of people to get what he wanted! And he ended up dead!"

"Must we use me for an example!?" Naraku asked with an anime vain popping out.

"The point is!" Kagome yelled to get attention in the room. "The point is that you deserve death."

"So who gets to kill him?" Kiki asked.

"I think we should follow the prophecy." Sesshomaru stated and all eyes looked at him. "The prophecy stated that Kagome needed to destroy the great evil."

"Okay then." Kagome said and picked up a sword. She walked over to Nimbus and her eyes turned red. She dropped the sword and her claws extended. She the slashed him into tiny pieces. Kagome turned back to normal and looked at her hands. She fell to the ground and Sesshomaru was quickly by her side. Kagome was crying.

"I killed someone…"Kagome whispered and sobbed. Everyone heard her and looked confused.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. "You killed someone before."

Suddenly Kagome was engulfed in a black light and a figure floated out of her body. It then took shape into another Kagome. This one was different however. It was Kagome inuyoukai self. Sesshomaru looked at the ground to see a passed out _human_ Kagome. All were shocked at this new development and the inuyoukai Kagome smiled evilly.

"It's so good to be outta that goody-two-shoe's body!" she said with a yawn and stretched. Everyone looked at her and then at the one on the ground. Then they looked back. "What?!"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with confusion.

"Yeah Fluffy?" Kagome asked. This Kagome was so different to him. She showed him no respect and seemed so defiant. But that was it. She was not the caring and sweet Kagome she use to be. Sesshomaru's train of thought was interrupted by a low moan. He looked down to see Kagome get up.

"What happened?" the human Kagome asked in an exhausted tone.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked up at him. She smiled and sat up. She then saw her inuyoukai self. "What the?!"

"That's right shrimp-o!" inu Kagome laughed. "You are now a weak pathetic ningen!"

"What?" ningen Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"And you know what else!?" inu Kagome asked and ningen Kagome shook her head. "Sesshy is all mine! He does not love you anymore bitch! So you can leave the castle!"

"NO!" ningen Kagome shouted and stood. Tears fell down her face and the other Kagome growled at her.

"Fine! You can fight me for him!" inu Kagome stated and in a magical ball of purple, both her and Sesshomaru were gone.

"Kagome? What are you going to do?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know InuYasha…I don't know…" Kagome said in a defeated voice and cried.

"We have to go see the wisest person in all the universe!" Thomas stated and helped his sister off the ground.

"Who is that?" InuYasha asked while scratching his head.

"We must seek out the Houshi of Wisdom, Chichiri." Inu said walking in with Nami on his back.

"Dad! Why did you bring Nami!?" InuYasha asked with shock.

"Are you blind boy?" Inu asked his son and looked at the still clueless InuYasha. Inu then sighed. "InuYasha, your sister is still alive. I healed her soon enough and the pup, however we must visit Chichiri at the purgatory."

"Don't tell me!" Thomas spoke up. "Nami and the pup's souls are floating in the purgatory, and if we took then Nami can live and the pup can be born and live."

"Pretty much." Inu stated in a bored tone and handed Nami to Naraku. "Now that the scene one has ended, shall we go to our intermission?" Inu asked and everyone followed him out of the dungeon.

**DG14: I am drained! Damn school! . Okay this is a second part of it. I am sorry I did not end this, but you gotta admit this is getting good.**

**Naraku: Yup. This is an awesome fic DG, but you need to end it soon.**

**DG14: No worries, I have one more story to add to this trilogy. Please review. I shall not update until I have 50 reviews! NO JOKE! Love you all and Happy Halloween! Ja Ne!**


End file.
